Van Helsing : Der Wahnsinn hat einen Namen!
by Thashira
Summary: Hm... Nobody is pefect.. oder? Unsere Helden, wie sie noch keiner kennt! Die Geschichte von n paar Verrückten, die Transsylvanien retten... auf eine gewisse ander Art und Weise... ;)


**Disclaimer:** Nixnixüberhauptnix gehört mir... nur vielleicht die Störungen der Helden Aba auch das ist umstritten... (grins)

**Vorwort:** Hm.. ich hat wohl wieda mal eine meiner „genialen" Ideen... (fg) na ja... lest, meine Lieben, lest... (ghihihi)

Tja... ich sage nur: Nobody is perfect ;)

Die kleineren oder auch grösseren Störungen unserer Helden Antihelden:

**Gabriel Van Helsing: **Leidet unter stark mangelndem Selbstwertgefühl, ist aber tief in seinem Herzen ein grosser Hero. Ausserdem ist er ziemlich.. na ja.. ungeschickt, man möchte sogar sagen, unbeholfen ;)

**Carl der Mönchähh... Ordensbruder: **„kleinere", plötzlich auftretende Gedächtnislücken; redet im Schlaf

**Anna Valerious**: Ist oft ziemlich stark gereizt; kleiner oder eher grössere Verdauungsprobleme; verarbeitet ihre Gefühle musikalisch... ( kein Kommentar )

**Velkan Valerious:** Starker Verfolgungswahn

**Graf Dracula:** Dauerbekiffter Weiberheld

**Frankensteins Monster:** Hält sich für eine kleine, zarte Fee; Ordnungs Putzfimmel

**3 Vampirbräute:** Stockbesoffen; reimen in ihrem Alkoholwahn den einen oder anderen „Hit" zusammen

**Igor:** Grössenwahnsinn; hat angst vorm Zahnarzt

**Kardinal Jinette:** Vergesslichkeit; spricht leider nur Schweizerdeutsch; sehr ungewöhnliche Aussprüche...

**Tashira and the little trojan Helper-Elve present:**

**Van Helsing - Der Wahnsinn hat einen Namen!**

**Kapitel 1 – Aller Anfang ist MÖÖÖÖP**

Erzählerin Autorin Tashira : Es war einmal ein grosses Universum. In diesem Universum hatte es viele, viele, liebliche Planeten. Einer davon – klein, schmutzig, stinkend und der Sonne ziemlich nahe – war die Erde. Auf dieser Erde gab es viel Wasser und auch ein bisschen Festland, welches in 7 Konsonanten unterteilt war. Oder warns Kontinente? (überleg)... hm... ischt ja au egal! Auf jeden Fall war das Scheissteil in 7 Wasweissich aufgeteilt! Eines dieser Höllenbrüter hiess Europa. Dort gab es ein ganz, ganz dolles Land, mit einer ganz, ganz dollen Regierung und einem ganz, ganz dollen Namen: Frankreich! Das Reich von Frank... (ghihihihi)

Wenn man dort eine Strasse entlang ging, kam man früher oder später zu einer weiteren Strasse. Auf die folgte ein groooooosses Stoppelfeld. Dann überquerte man einen lovely Fluss und schliesslich-

Dem Leser unbekannte Stimme: Das interessiert keine Sau, du verrückte Alte!

Erzählerin: Halt da Gosch, Grmpfli! Du hascht hier nix zu sagen! Du bist nur meine-

Dem Leser unbekannte Stimme aka. Grmpfli: kleine trojanische Hilfselfe. Jaja.. ich weiss! (beleidigt) Aber wenn du's schon so genau nimmst, dann erzähl wenigstens vom Anfang an!

Erzählerin: (pikiert) Welcher Anfang?

Grmpfli: Naja... du weißt schon... von da wo dings... äh... das da macht und dann äh.. bums kommt und äh...

Erzählerin: Ah.. dieser Anfang! Ne... der ist eh unwichtig...

Grmpfli: Ist er nicht!

Erzählerin: Ist er doch!

Grmpfli: Ist er nicht!

Erzählerin: Ist er doch!

Grmpfli: Ist er nicht!

Erzählerin: Ist er doch!

Grmpfli: Doch!

Erzählerin: Nicht!

Grmpfli: Doch!

Erzählerin: Nicht!

Grmpfli: Nicht!

Erzählerin: Grmpfli, halt dein-

Grmpfli: Gosch! Du bist nur meine kleine, trojanische Hilfselfe! ...Blablabla...

Erzählerin: ( sein Spanisch zusammenkratz ) No no! Falso! ( überlegen lächel ) Halt dein Gosch, ich machs ja!

Grmpfli: ( verblüfft guck ) ( murmel ) ... ich bin gut... sehr gut... bald.. bald habisch sie unta Kontrolle...

Erzählerin: Was?

Grmpfliäh.. nix... erzähl!

Erzählerin: Also. Es war da dieser bekloppte Erfinder, der erfand ein beklopptes Monster. Eines bekloppten Tages kam so'n bekloppter, vampirischer Schwarzhaari und wollte das bekloppte Monster für seine bekloppten Pläne. Er tötete den bekloppten Erfinder. Das bekloppte Monster, das inzwischen bekloppte Sohn-Vater-Gefühle für den bekloppten Forscher empfand, rannte davon und versteckte sich in einem bekloppten Turm. Der bekloppte Turm stürzte in sich zusammen und begrub das bekloppte Monster unter sich. Dort liegt es heute noch... ausgenommen natürlich, es konnte sich befreien...

Grmpfli: ( applaudier ) Bravo! Superdoll!

Erzählerin: ( schnippisch ) Darf ich jetzt dort weitermachen wo ich unterbrochen wurde?

Grmpfli: Ja... aber ziehe es bitte, bitte nicht mehr so extrem in die Länge! Velkan wird allmählich nervös und dann tötet er dich noch im Glauben, du seiest ein Regierungsmitglied...

Erzählerin: Velkan? Velkan! Meeeeein Velkan! ( zu Velkan renn ) ( Velkan auf den Schoss sitz und die Ohren ableck )

GrmpfliÖh.. Meisterin?

Erzählerin: ( weiterleck )

Grmpfli: Herrin? Allmächtige?

Erzählerin: ( leck leck )

Grmpfli: Um Gotteswillen TASHIRA! ( Tash von Velkan wegzehr ) Du musst endlich weitererzählen! Die Leser langweilen sich bestimmt schon lange!

Leser: ( schnarch )

Erzäherin: ( beleidigt ) Will aba ned! Will ned, will ned… ( wie ein kleines Kind aufm Boden rumstampf )

Stimme aus dem Hintergrund: ( hysterisch ) VEEEEEEEELKAN! DU VERMALEDEITER TROTTEL! BEWEG SOFORT DEINEN FAULEN HINTER HIERHER!

Erzäherin: ( mit den Schultern zuck ) Ok... ( zu Velkan ) Wir sehen uns nach dem Stück... Bei MIR... ( evil grins )

Grmpfli: Wenn das dann geklärt wär...

Erzählerin: ( mürrisch ) Jaja...

Also... Frankreich. Wie gesagt... In Frankreichs schöner Hauptstadt, Paris genannt, befand sich also unser Held, auf der Suche nach dem bösen Mr. Hide.

SFX: ( klirr ) ( krach ) ( Glas kaputt geht )

Erzählerin: Nun ja... ich denke, die beiden haben sich gefunden...

IN KIRCHE

Van Helsing: ( durch die Decke fall )

Grosses, hässliches Monster aka. Mr. Hide: ( dito )

Van Helsing Mr. Hide: ( kämpf )

Van Helsing: ( aus Versehen an Kirchenglocke ankomm ) Uuups... ( unter Glocke sitz )

(( Was mach ich jetzt? Muum... Gott wird mich hassen... Was soll ich jetzt bloss tun? Ich kann doch nix ausrichten... ich... ich.. )) ( heulend in seiner Manteltasche wühl )

(( Was ist das? ))

Mr. Hide: (Glocke hochheb ) BUH!

Van Helsing: ( kreisch ) ( quitsch ) ( vollautomatischer Rasierapparat nach Mr. Hide schmeiss )

Rasierapparat: ( Mr. Hide den Arm abschneid )

Mr. Hide: Verflucht!

Van Helsing: ( schnell wieda aufs Dach renn )

Mr. Hide: ( Van Helsing folg )

AUFM DACH

SFX: ( krach ) ( bum ) ( tätsch )

Van Helsing: ( Mr. Hide anpieks ) Bother?

Mr. Hide: ( genervt zurück pieksen will ) ( Gleichgewicht verlier ) ( runter fall )

SFX: ( knall )

Mr. Hide: ( tot auf dem Boden lieg )

Van Helsing: Fhui.. ( schweis von der Stirne wisch ) ( seinen voll automatischen Rasierapparat wieder einpack )

Unbekannte Menschen von Unten: Van Helsing! Duuuuu duuuuuuuuu Vanillecremefresser!

Van Helsing: Hö?

UmvU: O.O… Mörder!

Van Helsing: (( Warum? Warum immer ich... ))

Tränen: ( Van Helsing über die Wangen lauf )

Van Helsing: ( ruf ) Ich... ich wollte das doch nicht... ( heul )

Erzähler: Doch niemand hörte unseren bekümmerten, unglücklichen Helden... Und so geschah es, das der böse Mr. Hide durchs Rosenfenster aus dem x-ten Jahrhundert fiel und starb. Und alle Leute hatten Mitleid... Und.. und.. etc... Unser Held war traurig..

Nun... liebe Leute... Ich denke an dieser Stelle beenden wir dieses Kapitel... Lasst uns eine Schweigeminute einlegen.. Für Mr. Hide.. oder meinetwegen für Van Helsing... oda auch Rudi Moshammer wenn ihr wollt...

Wir verabschieden uns hier...

x-x-x-x WIR KOMMN WIEDA.. KEINE SORGE! x-x-x-x

o.o.o.o Bis zum nächsten Kapitel und reviewt mal bitte schön :) o.o.o.o


End file.
